Smart Karma
by haveyounomercy
Summary: Akaba and Juri wait for Kotarou to come around in his new car to bring them to the beach. When he gets there, they get a shock.


**A/N Because I needed to get my crack back. I also felt like writing some friendship for once.**

**I'm surprised no one's thought of this yet. Kotarou is just destined for this car.**

**Disclaimer: Let's be reasonable now, shall we?**

* * *

Juri adjusted the sunglasses that were, as always, perfectly adjusted on her head. She checked her watch. She sighed, and turned to her companion with an air of defeat.

"He's late." She whined, staring at her long-time red-eyed friend.

"He's probably revelling in the aura of his new car." Akaba's fingers twitched. A normal person would have thought that he was peeved, but Juri knew far too well that he was missing his guitar. He was probably composing a song in his head about waiting for a late friend.

"I can't believe I agreed to this." She grumbled, shifting her weight under her beach bag that was hanging off her shoulder by a couple strands of plastic.

"It'll supposedly be fun." Akaba ran a hand through his hair, checking his watch as well. "Besides, you can never be late for a beach day, right?" He smiled, looking at her.

"But it's summer and that idiot is making us stay out in the sun waiting for him and his stupid new car!" Juri huffed. There was just something about summer heat that made her more aggravated than usual, and that day was no exception.

"He just got his new car yesterday. I bet he doesn't even know how to drive it properly yet." Akaba chuckled, bringing the tension down between them.

"Yeah, I got a call yesterday from the idiot, all excited about his new car." Juri chuckled herself.

"_I just got a new car! It's totally smart! I'll take you tomorrow to the beach in my new car, alright?_" They chimed together, smiling at each other.

"So, how should we punish our smart friend?" Akaba raised his eyebrow, questioning Juri behind his shades.

"How about-" Juri was cut off by a loud _HONK_!

"Here he comes." Akaba's eyebrows rose steadily up as Kotarou turned the corner.

"Oh. My. God." Juri stared.

"Hey guys!" Kotarou, brushing his hair, got out of his car to greet them. "Like my car? It's smart!"

"Of all the cars to get…" Juri sighed. "You chose a Smart Car."

"Of course!" Kotarou beamed.

"Did you pick just for the name?" Akaba inquired.

"Isn't it a great colour?" Kotarou shifted his eyes, avoiding the subject.

"I can't believe you, Kotarou! So not smart!" Juri cried out suddenly, realizing something. "Do you realize how _small_ that car is? How are we going to fit all of our stuff in there?"

"Most of it is probably your stuff, so we can just leave it here!" Kotarou spat at her for ruining his new car mode.

And in fact, Kotarou was right. Behind the two that had been waiting for Kotarou to arrive, an array of beach toys, chairs and baskets full of snacks and sunscreen. Akaba had only brought a towel and sunscreen. He had left the guitar at home due to Kotarou's wheedling.

"Oh shut up, you annoying prick!" Juri put her hands on her hips.

"You're the one who always whines when we have to walk there! You should be thanking me!" Kotarou glared right back.

"Me? Whining? Yeah right! You were the one complaining!" Juri threw her hands up in the air. "_Walking for so long, so not smart!_" She mimicked

"You don't even pay attention to us when we're there! You're always looking at other guys!" Kotarou furiously ran a comb through his hair.

"That's because I don't want to see your ugly face!" Juri steamed.

Akaba, who had been standing there the entire time, finally lost his patience.

"Kotarou. Juri." He reprimanded. "We have a bigger problem."

"What?" They both turned to glare at him simultaneously, still aggravated with each other.

"This car," Akaba pointed at the Smart Car, drawing his words slowly and lazily. "Is a two-seater."

Juri's mouth opened and closed, her eyes wide.

Kotarou waved his hand dismissively. "I know that. What's wrong with that?"

Juri smacked him on the head. "Think, idiot. I know it's hard, but at least try."

Kotarou stared at the two for a while. Then he stared at the car. Realization hit him like a lightning bolt.

"Oh." He said sheepishly. "Not smart."

* * *

**Omake**

"Not…Smart!" Kotarou puffed, desperately trying to keep in pace with the small car. "Not smart… at all!" He panted. "Akaba, you demon!"

"That's for not thinking thoroughly, Kotarou." Akaba drawled from behind the wheel, enjoying driving the car. "But you know, this car is actually quite nice. Fuu." He chuckled.

"Yeah, people get what they deserve, Kotarou! It's called karma!" Juri stuck her tongue out at Kotarou. "But…" She turned to Akaba with pleading eyes. "Why do I have to run too?" She took a swig out of her water bottle as she ran along with the car and Kotarou.

"Because honestly, you two need to work things out and stop bickering so much." Akaba grinned. "Last one to the beach pays for the ice cream." And with that, he roared away, leaving the two still running far behind.

"Next time…" Kotarou panted. "Akaba's running. Alone."

"…Definitely." Juri nodded, glaring at the small car in the distance.

Little did they know, Akaba was perfectly fine with their decision. He wasn't formerly known as Eyeshield 21 for nothing, after all.


End file.
